An Urgent Message
Synopsis Note: This story features plotlines resolving around future episodes of Doctor Who, including The Waters of Mars, The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith and Series 5, and contains spoilers. Exact plotlines may change as of the episode's broadcast. As the Fifth Doctor recovers from the events of Time Crash, Nyssa and Tegan suddenly enter from their bedrooms, now with much less clothes than in Arc of Infinity wondering what just happened. Suddenly, the TARDIS locates a nearby ship, heading straight for the TARDIS. The walls explode, and suddenly, Jenny exits the spacecraft. The Doctor accepts her as a companion and they land on the planet Messaline, but they get attacked by Hath. Tegan screams at the 'fish people', but they are saved by the Tenth Doctor, Donna, Martha and the newly created Jenny (The Doctor's Daughter). The Fifth Doctors knows their meeting was not meant to happen, and something is wrong with time. Suddenly, out of the blue, more than twenty TARDISes appear. The Fifth Doctor records a message for his future selves telling them something is wrong with time, but is repeatedly interrupted by the Eleventh Doctor's flabbegastedness at meeting his past self, and Amy tells him to shut up. The Sixth Doctor and Mel almost recieves the message, but it is interrupted by a message from the Applewhite sisters (Big Finish: The Wishing Beast). The message is almost recieved by the Seventh Doctor and Ace, but a Cyberman attack on the TARDIS causes only a second to be sent (Dapol Doctor Who: Siege of the Cybermen). The Eighth Doctor, Grace and Lee recieve the full message, and the Eighth Doctor trys to send it to the Ninth Doctor, but a power surge from the Eye of Harmony causes it to diverge through time, and it is sent to a human inventor named Dr. Who (The Enemy Within). The message wakes up Dr. Who in the middle of his sleep, and causes a box of Barbara's choclates for her boyfriend Ian fall on the floor (Dr. Who and the Daleks). He then sends a hologram of himself to an old friend, the Devious Doctor... The hologram interrupts a visitaion from the Third Doctor to the Devious Doctor and the TARDIS jumps through time to Messaline, instead of 1970s Earth, and the Third Doctor vanishes (Devious). Then, whilst the Fourth Doctor is regenerating, the message beams out of the Pharos Radio Telescope, and the Watcher dissapears onto Messaline (Logopolis). On 1982 Earth, a young boy called Gareth Jenkins is watching telly, and a clip of the Sixth Doctor at the TARDIS controls appears on the TV, but it fades into static and the Fifth Doctor's message appears. He then gets transported aboard the Sixth Doctor's TARDIS accidently, and a Rutan in the disguise of Jimmy Saville gives him a BBC class Sontaran gun and mangages to get him and the Sixth Doctor and Tegan to Messaline (A Fix With Sontarans). Before being spied on by the Master, the Rowan Aktinson Doctor and Emma get the message appear on the scanner and they get pulled through the vortex to Messaline, and their noses turn red. As the Richard E. Grant Doctor is licking the mirror, the message plays onto his tounge and he and Emma get teleported to Messaline. Then the Jim Broadbant Doctor trys unplugging the device, the message appears and he and Emma are teleported to Messaline. As the Hugh Grant Doctor is dying, the message appears on the Dalek control screen and him, Emma, the Master and a Dalek are then teleported to Messaline (The Curse of Fatal Death). During the Joana Lumley Doctor and Master's wedding on Tersurus, the message appears on top of the altar, which transforms into a TARDIS and they set the coordinates to Messaline. Inside the TARDIS, the old Richard E. Grant Doctor and Alison receve the message on the projected viewscreen and they plan a course for Messaline (Scream of the Shalka). In Christmas 1851, Jackson Lake and Rosita get the message from a Cyberman Data Stamp, and the Hot Air Balloon flys them through the vortex to Messaline (The Next Doctor). The Valeyard overthrows the Sixth Doctor's TARDIS, with Mel inside. They soon recieve the message but even with the Valeyard's power, they get dragged to Messaline (Unbound: He Jests at Scars...). In a castle in Camelot, Merlin sends King Arthur on a mission to find the Holy Grail. However, all he finds is a small toy bear which had fallen through the vortex, named Pudsey. As Arthur donates money for charity, Merlin discovers a message coming from Excalibur. The vortex where pudsey had fallen through opens up and drags Merlin through it to Messaline, whilst the sword gets sent to the Ninth Doctor and Rose (Battlefield; Merlin Children in Need). Inside the TARDIS, the Ninth Doctor and Rose look through some old trinkets and find the Excalibur sword next to an Agatha Christie book, a Slitheen hand, a Cyberman helmet and a Dalek plunger. The message gets displayed on the scanner, and the Doctor mistakenly sends it to the Ninth Doctor, Rose and Adam, followed by the Ninth Doctor, Rose, Lynda and Captain Jack. Then in 1869, the crystal plays the message through the moonlight, and the Queen is no amused with the Tenth Doctor and Rose (Tooth and Claw). In 2007, K-9's data banks are able to process it and it sends the Doctor, Sarah Jane and K-9 to Messaline (School Reunion). Then, on the spaceship, the eye plays the message and Rose and Mickey don't know what to make of it. Then the fireplace turns, and the Tenth Doctor, Rose, Micky and Reniette are taken to Messaline (The Girl in the Fireplace). Then at Christmas, the message appears on the Racnoss computer, and the Tenth Doctor and Bride Donna are taken to Messaline through the huge hole in the Earth (The Runaway Bride). In the hospital on the Moon in 2008, the Judoon's scanner displays the message whilst scanning Martha and she is curious, but then she and the Tenth Doctor are transported to Messaline (Smith and Jones). On Utopia, the message plays from the Doctor's old hand, which transports the Tenth Doctor, Martha and Captain Jack to Messaline (Utopia). On the spacehip Titanic, Max's message dissapears, replaced by the Fifth Doctor's. As a shocked Tenth Doctor views this, him, Astrid and Mr. Copper then are teleported to Messaline (Voyage of the Damned). Wilf's telescope projects the message to the Tenth Doctor and Donna, so they set a course for Messaline (Partners in Crime). In Sarah Jane's attic, Mr. Smith plays the message after the Dalek's 'Exterminate' and before Sarah Jane can get to her car, herself, Luke, Donna, Wilf, Harriet Jones, Rose, Martha, Captain Jack, Mickey and Jackie are teleported to Messaline (The Stolen Earth). Then, as the Doctor and Christina are salvaging the Bus, the message plays from the 200 sign at the front and they get transported through the wormhole temporarily (Planet of the Dead). On the planet Mars, the Doctor and Adele hear something knocking four times, only to discover the message playing, and they also get transported to Messaline (The Waters of Mars). During Sarah Jane's 'wedding' she is also transported to Messaline with the Doctor (The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith). Then the Tenth Doctor and Wilf recieve the message (The End of Time). During the crash of the Bytazium, River Song 'arrests' the Eleventh Doctor and Amy, but the message plays from the wwrecked ship, and they too are transported to Messaline (Series Five Episode One). Inside the First Doctor's TARDIS, the Time Space Visulisar recieves the message, but he knows he cannot intervine with time, even if it saves his own life (The Chase). Inside the Power Room, the Second Doctor gets the message as a thought inside his head, but it is quickly replaced by the thought of a charging Unicorn (The Mind Robber). Then inside a rubbish dump, the Third Doctor gets the message playing to him through an old televison, but quickly gets back to the Brigadier and Liz (Inferno). On the Nerva Space Station, the Fourth Doctor gets the message from a broadcasting moniter, but he quickly remeets with Harry (The Ark in Space). Inside the Celestial Toyroom, the robot detects one more Doctor: a robot one named Doctor Will (The Six Doctors), and the Philip Gleinster Celestial Toymaker (CFP: The Graske Chase) proclaims "Good! I shall kill all those bastard Doctors and bloody companions, all in one, handy, crappy place!"... To be continued.... Behind the Scenes *This is the first episode in a three part story, celebrating half a lifetime of being a Whovian (2005 - 2011). *This story also features a new incarnation of the Celestial Toymaker, based on Philip Gleinster from Life on Mars. *This episode might not only turn out to be part of my longest story ever, but also be my longest single episode ever, and may turn out to be 1 hour long, instead of the regular 20 - 30 minute episode length. *This also features the most incarnations of the Doctor ever in a single episode. However, the future story The Infinite Doctors may feature more, featuring an infinite amount of Doctors, from every single adventure he has had, which is much more than a thousand, including TV stories, novels, audios, fan fiction, fan films, fan audios, fan novels, parodies, videogames etc. *The appearances of the first four Doctors are all from the first stories I saw of them. This is: The Chase (I saw a bit on BBC One before the first broadcast of Rose in 2005), The Mind Robber (I got this at WHSmiths in about 2008 or 2007 for a tenner), Inferno (Either Smiths of Zavvi for a tenner), The Ark in Space (Either Smiths of Zavvi for a tenner). *The 1980s theme music will play at the start, while the 2010 theme music will play at the end. Category:Stories featuring the First Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Second Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Third Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Fourth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Fifth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Sixth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Seventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Eighth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Ninth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Tenth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Episodes